


The Waynes

by inawritingfrenzy



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Cheating, Hopeful Ending, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inawritingfrenzy/pseuds/inawritingfrenzy
Summary: Bruce Wayne has made many mistakes in his life.  Time offers him forgiveness or a new beginning that promises forgiveness or something close to it.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	The Waynes

Bruce Wayne has made many mistakes in his life. But he knew the one thing he did right is Richard Grayson. The eight- year- old is holding onto his hand as they walk into the Wayne Mansion. Alfred awaits them at the door.  
“Young Master Wayne,” said Alfred looking at Richard who returned a smile and tried to hide behind Bruce’s leg for a moment. This is only the second time he is addressed a Wayne but the kid seems to have caught on.  
Bruce led the child in. The Wayne Mansion haven’t had any inhabitants other than Bruce and Alfred for a long time now. He doesn’t hold any events here now, preferring the privacy this place offers. This is his home. And now, he has a son to look after.  
The first night of Richard’s stay, the kid was sobbing when Bruce checked in on him.  
“I got scared alone,” said Richard, looking at him with tear filled eyes. Bruce can already tell that he will find it hard to tell the child no. Bruce remembered how Alfred used to carry him when he would wake up in hysterics as a child. He did the same for Richard. He walked with the child in his arms.  
As Richard grew, Bruce realised that he cannot afford to be careless about what he does, like skipping breakfast, spending all his time in the bat cave, coming home with numerous injuries to a house with a curious eight- year- old, the list goes on.  
The first time Richard spotted injuries on Bruce, he had cried for two straight hours and stuck to Bruce like a Koala till the injuries started healing. He was not even tempted to make a mess inside the mansion, running around and swinging on the curtains, his favourite pastime. He would only pick at food if Bruce is not present at the break fast table. Bruce will admit that he loved having breakfast with Richard. The kid tries to emulate him in many ways and Bruce is not sure if he should be happy or worried, because he sure as hell isn’t a good role model. But he doesn’t want Richard to ever stop looking at him like he hung the moon and stars.

\------------------------  
Richard ran into the house knowing his dad will be home. Sure enough the man was sitting in the living room, a few files before him.  
“Ah you are home. Alfred was wondering what you would like for dinner?” asked Bruce amused as Richard crashed into him, hugging him tightly. Bruce ruffled his hair and listened as Richard listed everything that happened at school.  
“Dad, Barbara is an older sister now. She got a baby sister Steph. Can I have a sibling too? Maybe a brother?” asked Richard, as if he was asking for a candy.  
“Master Wayne, you are home. Your parrots have been asking after you,” said Alfred.  
Richard was on his feet soon.  
“Let me go check on Dio and Lio. They must have missed me,” said Richard and left, only after hugging him once. Bruce never really forgot about the fact that Richard asked for a sibling. It was in the back of his mind. After all, it has only been one year since he took in Richard and the kid needs all his attention now. He never really thought about raising more than one child.  
\----------------------------  
Richard, the curious child that he is did end up in the bat cave, when Bruce was still in the Batman costumes. Richard is a big fan of Batman and has a couple of Batman t-shirts and even a room décor with the theme.  
“You are Batman, dad,” said Richard, still in awe as he looked at Bruce.  
He knew honesty is the only way to handle this.  
“Richard, I am the Batman. But listen, you cannot tell anyone. It is dangerous if people find out who Batman is,” said Bruce.  
“Bad men will hurt you,” said Richard in understanding.  
“And Alfred and you because you are both important to me,” said Bruce.  
Richard is a mature child. He understood without much prompting from Bruce’s part. Except, his son stays awake till he gets back from night rounds and Bruce started coming back home early. Bruce wonders if he is a good parent when he sees ten year old Richard wait up for him till 1 am. But then the kid would beam at him and would crawl into his bed with him and wants to be cuddled on most days. And Bruce doesn’t care if he matches the definition of ‘parent’ as others see it. The approval in Richard’s eyes should be enough, right?

  
It was a few months later that Bruce came across a bloodied and bruised child while out at night. He was on the streets sobbing as a woman kicked him everywhere. He flew down on them and the woman panicked and backed off. The child who was growling at her despite the hits he took looked suspiciously at Bruce in his Batman attire. But then he lifted the child and flew down to the medical bay at their house. Richard and Alfred were waiting. They saw the bloody child in his arms. Richard freaked out a bit.  
“Why is he covered in blood dad?” asked Richard, now in Bruce’s arms as Alfred tended to the child.  
“He was hurt by some bad people,” said Bruce, holding Richard close.  
“How could they?” asked Richard innocently and Bruce did not have an answer. He do not know how anyone can do that to a child. He alerted Commissioner Gordon who is now working on finding more about the child.  
The kid, barely five was fast asleep when Bruce’s phone pinged.  
Jason Todd, an orphan, living with his aunt who is a habitual drug abuser. Parents were working in the circus. Raised in a circus till age four. Bruce looked at Richard who was tucked into his side, not wanting to sleep alone. In the month that followed, Richard and Jason became thick as thieves while it took Jason some time to warm up to him. Bruce filed for adoption after he came home to see both of them, awake and waiting for him. They both hugged him, even though Jason did so tentatively. Alfred had just nodded in approval. Four months after Bruce brought him home Jason Todd became Jason Todd Wayne. He wanted a reminder of his birth parents with him.  
Bruce watched as the kids ran around the living room. Alfred is not going to be pleased with the mess that is their living room at the moment.  
“Dad,” squealed Jason as he ran to him to seek asylum from the mini police chief chasing him. To hear Jason call him dad, hug him with so much trust and belief, it means the world to Bruce. This is the first time the kid is calling him Dad. Jason doesn’t like anyone who is not Bruce, Richard and Alfred. Hell, he doesn’t like Richard’s friends at all.  
He never thought his heart could expand with love more after he got Richard. But now, with two kids who thinks that he can do no wrong, Bruce doesn’t want them to grow up, ever. His work with the Justice League is going well. He is thinking of bringing Barry to meet the kids one day. Of all the people now part of the league, it is Barry that he can see getting along with his kids and adoring them. Bruce has learned to trust the other Justice League members in the absence of Superman. He never needed to rely on anyone when there was a Superman. With the Kryptonian now gone, he didn’t have any other option but to start relying on them. And Barry is a good kid and for all his faults is extremely loyal.  
\------------------------------------  
Confiding in Barry about his identity went smoothly. He just invited the kid to come see Batman’s world. He was only glad to join him. His primary intention with bringing Barry was that he needed his kids to know someone younger, someone they may find it easier to confide in. The obvious choice would have been Diana but Jason doesn’t trust females and he doesn’t think that wonder women even with all her good intentions will be able to win their trust.  
“Oh no- no- no. You are Bruce Wayne. Bruce Wayne is Batman,” said Barry, excited as he looked at Bruce, still in his suit as they landed at the Wayne Manor. Bruce removed the cowl and snorted.  
“That’s enough excitement. I brought you here so that you can meet two very special people,” said Bruce.  
“Your kids. Oh God! None of them in the league will believe it if they are told that you are a dad,” said Barry, looking in awe of the secret that just unveiled before him.  
Before he could ask anything more, two blurs whizzed past him and hit Bruce.  
“Dad,” said both the boys as they tried to climb on Bruce who just grabbed both of them in his arms as he walked in, nodding for Barry to follow. One of the kids was looking rather suspiciously at Barry who was a bit worried at his hostility but the older kid was smiling.  
“Richard, Jason- meet Barry. He works with me,” said Bruce.  
“In the league?” asked Richard eyes widening. At that even Jason looked a little in awe.  
“Yes. I am the Flash,” said Barry.  
“No way. You are not,” said Jason, challengingly.  
Barry smirked and he was by Jason’s side in a blink.  
“That’s brilliant,” said Richard. Even Jason had to agree. Both kids warmed up to him over the dinner and that was that.  
\-------------------  
In retrospect, Bruce should have thought a few hundred more times before introducing Barry to his sons. He walked in to absolute chaos in his home one fine evening, a few months later. He is not even surprised. It is a regular sight these days. Jason was hanging upside down from a high window, swinging like he has no care in the world while Richard- his sweet well-mannered Richard was sliding from the handle of the winding stairs from three floors above. Barry was hanging upside down from the lamp handle in the wall. Barry got them both down as soon as he spotted Bruce and all three had the decency to look sheepish.  
His children as usual rushed to him. He huffed as he hugged them and glared at Barry.  
“We were just playing,” said Barry.  
“Do you not have a house of your own?” asked Bruce.  
“Bruce. Don’t be such a mean man. I like spending time with my honorary brothers. You can’t deny us our family rights,” said Barry, rather dramatically. Richard and Jason played along, rather large pouts on their face. Alfred looked at him as he served them all dinner. There was no rebuke there, only amusement.  
\-------------------------  
Bruce was feeling rather sleepy as he looked at the files before him. He did not have the patience to go through them now. It can’t be helped though. They need to be done by tomorrow.  
“Dad”  
Bruce turned to see Jason walking over, looking upset.  
“What happened?” asked Bruce picking him and making him sit on his lap.  
“She came to take me away. Don’t give me back,” said Jason as he curled into Bruce’s chest.  
“Jay bird, you are my son. I will never ever let anyone touch you or harm you. You will never have to see her again unless you choose to. Will you give away your dad if someone asked you?” asked Bruce.  
Jason shook his head vehemently.  
“No. You are my dad. Mine,” said Jason.  
“Exactly. I am your dad and nothing in this world will change that,” said Bruce.  
Jason nodded, looking better and happy. Bruce tucked him in next to Richard.  
\--------------------------  
Tim Drake was a surprise for the family. Drakes have been Bruce’s business partners. They often talk about Richard and Jason. While initially Bruce was reluctant to talk about his kids, like many parents later he just couldn’t stop talking about his kids once he began. The three -year- old was orphaned five minutes after a Drake family flight took of from a private airport. The officials called Bruce Wayne two hours after that. The Waynes were watching a movie with Barry and Alfred too joining in on their Saturday ritual.  
Bruce rushed to the hospital. He saw them both. Too young, gone too early. The family maid stood with three- year- old Tim Drake in her arms. The old woman Agatha, she introduced herself, was looking at Tim worriedly and then at Bruce.  
Tim Drake gave him a toothy smile and Bruce returned the smile.  
“You were Drake’s nanny. I remember seeing you,” said Bruce recalling the woman from when he used to hand out with Drakes occasionally.  
“Yes sir,” she said. It was clear that she was worried about Tim and was upset about parting with him.  
“Though I have Alfred to help me, I think three kids together will be too much on him. I will have to hire someone to help him. If you are interested, please come to the Manor tomorrow,” said Bruce. Agatha looked surprised, the wrinkles in her aged face showing as she nodded and pressed a kiss to Tim’s head. Bruce signed the necessary papers with the child services. Since he already had custody of two children and they are routinely doing the necessary checks in Wayne Manor, taking Tim home was easier.  
Bruce wondered how his children would react. Richard will be happy. But Jason may not take well to another person in their life. As far as his Jaybird is concerned, his dad, his brother and his Alfred are all just that- his. Tim was asleep and he was thankful to the child service who provided him with the car seat.  
Bruce walked into his home and both his boys rushed over, Alfred and Barry not far behind. They saw little Tim in his arms.  
“Who is that?” asked Jason, his dislike evident.  
“Jason, this is Tim Drake. He is going to stay with us now, both of your new sibling,” said Bruce.  
“Really?” asked Richard excited as he rushed over. Jason just glared at the baby.  
“Take him away. You are our dad. Don’t want him,” said Jason.  
“I cannot do that Jason. Tim lost his parents. Tim being here will never change the fact that you are my son,” said Bruce. The almost seven- year- old just stormed away, face red.  
Richard pressed a kiss to Tim’s face much to the three-year-old’s delight.  
“I will be back dad. Let me just talk to our in-house brat,” said Richard and rushed after Jason.  
“Alfred, I have asked his nanny- old Agatha to come to the manor if she is willing to continue in her position- maybe as the Wayne family nanny. With three kids- Bruce’s eyes locked on Barry- “Four kids- we will need it,” said Bruce.  
Barry scowled but then he charmed Tim who let Barry to carry him up along with Alfred.  
Bruce went in search of Jason who was sobbing as he hugged Richard.  
“Dad will send us away now. He has a new son,” said Jason as he tried to make his point with Richard who was looking perplexed.  
“Then Dad should have sent me away when you came? We are his sons. That won’t change,” said Richard with more wisdom than a regular 11-year- old.  
Bruce sat down next to the two of them and Jason jumped on him.  
“Don’t return me,” said Jason.  
“Jaybird. You are a clever child. Who gave you such ideas? I am thinking your stupid classmates. Jaybird, you are my son. Tim coming into our family won’t change that. Nothing ever will change that. You are my son. If I bring another kid into our family, it means our family is growing. That’s all that it means. Tim will grow up here as your younger brother. Didn’t you see how small he is? I am hoping that you and Richard will teach him everything. After all, it does fall under the duties of older brothers,” said Bruce.  
Richard was beaming and Jason was silent. Bruce knew his jaybird will come around even as he snuggled close to Bruce.  
\----------------------  
Agatha joined as Wayne family maid the next day. Bruce took Tim to attend the funeral along with Martha who was sobbing like a mother would throughout the event. Then, they returned home. Jason would glare at Tim at first. Tim is old enough to remember his parents to an extent. He would cry sometimes. Agatha knew to calm him down. She quickly became close with the kids and both Richard and Jason loved her.  
Bruce was silent as he watched Jason watch Tim suspiciously as the kid looked at him. Tim, the sweetheart extended his hand as if calling for Jason. His Jaybird hesitated only for a moment before giving his hand and the troops inside Wayne Manor finally surrendered. It was the second week of Tim’s stay. Tim liked staying with Bruce. He liked it when Bruce carried him and throws the nastiest of tantrums when Richard and Jason leave for school. Bruce had to stay back to keep him calm for a couple of days.  
\-----------------------  
Bruce got back from his raid. It would have been difficult to keep the secret from Agatha. She knew. In fact, she turned out to be a female version of Alfred, just a bit motherly. She smiled at Bruce as he walked in.  
“All three are awake and waiting Master Bruce. I will inform Alfred that you are back on my way. Your fridge has some food if you need it,” said Martha.  
“Thank you, Martha,” he said and walked towards his suite. He has long since given up trying to get Martha to address him Bruce. He opened the door to his suite gently and found all three of his children sitting cuddled together in their makeshift bed on the floor in the mini living room. All three smiled as they saw him. Bruce just picked up his younger two and Richard followed. All four of them were soon on the bed, Richard generously giving away his favourite left side since Tim is ‘small’ and needs to be close to dad. Jason was snugly wrapped around his other side and Richard next to him.  
Bruce looked at Tim.  
“Your bed time is way before 11,” said Bruce.  
Tim pouted.  
“You home,” said Tim as if that explained everything and soon enough, he was asleep.  
\-----------------------------------------  
When Tim called Bruce dad for the first time, it was a usual evening when he returned from office, a few months after bringing him home. Tim was running to him clutching his good performance card from kinder garden. He was so proud of it and Bruce was even more proud of his child. Agatha was a blessing for the family as the kids listened to her to an extent and actually liked her.

They have taken to call Agatha Grandma and Bruce did not discourage it. When they started calling Alfred Grandpa, Bruce did tear up, especially when Alfred did not raise any objections. It meant the world to him. Going to school means they get exposed to a lot of things. Richard is now on a quest to find out more about the Wayne family and is going through all the books and data available in Gotham. Jason was assisting him in all possible ways. Seeing them so dedicated to learn about the family warmed Bruce’s heart. He can give them all the information but they did not ask him. They seemed to be having fun finding out things like that and he did not discourage it either.  
“Dad, can we have portraits of Grandma and Grandpa. Brenda had huge ones in her house,” said Richard. Brenda is another friend of Richard’s from middle school. The fact that Richard is now in middle school surprised Bruce often. His son is growing up really fast and Bruce does not like it at all.  
He sighed. It was a Sunday and all of his kids were in the hall, perched around him doing their own things.  
“Perhaps in the upper living room? We do have some pictures in the storage,” asked Bruce.  
“We found them and a photo of the both of them,” said Jason, ever the unrestrained one. The unsanctioned storage visit doesn’t seem to be much of an issue to be worried about as far as he is concerned, evidently.  
“I see. Alright, get Alfred to do whatever needs to be done,” said Bruce.  
The children seemed excited about that. When Tim got tired, he climbed into Bruce’s lap and was asleep in no time.

It was a surprise when they finally broached the subject. But he should have known this would come up eventually the moment they started trying to learn more about Waynes.  
“Do we have an uncle, dad?” asked Richard.  
Jason was also looking at him curiously from where he sat in the chair opposite him. Tim was in his lap, cuddling with his brother, a favourite pastime for all three of them.  
Even Barry looked up as if seeking an answer.  
Bruce sighed.  
Alfred looked like he was not present in the room, probably going back to the days when he raised two boys in this huge mansion.  
“Yes, you have an Uncle,” said Bruce gritting his teeth.  
“Your brother?” asked Jason.  
Bruce nodded.  
“Why is he not here? We have never seen him,” said Richard.  
“I would always want to see Nightwing here,” said Jason nodding to his older brother. Jason gave him the nickname because Richard is his safety blanket when Bruce is not around.  
“Well, not all brothers get along all the time. Your uncle is a busy man anyway,” said Bruce.  
He doesn’t mention that their uncle is a crime lord.  
“Wouldn’t he want to meet us?” asked Richard.  
Bruce looked at Alfred who had a wistful smile on his face. Bruce had made amends with his brothers years ago. They just don’t talk anymore, that is all. After all, they did travel in the opposite spectrum of life, one of them a crime fighter and the other a criminal. It is mostly money laundering and power brokering these days after things came to a head between them almost a decade back. In the underworld, Thomas Wayne Jr or the Owl of Dakota. Nothing happens in Dakota without him or his Court of Owls knowing, be it any time of the day and mostly Bruce never travel that way even though Gotham borders the land on the other side.  
“Can we see him once at least? William has five uncles. We have Uncle Barry but we need more,” said Jason.  
How can Bruce respond negatively to that?  
“Let me think about it?” asked Bruce.  
The kids nodded and they did not push him after that.  
\-------------------------------  
Almost a month after his children asked, he called his brother. September 24- it is Thomas’s birthday. And Bruce had not been able to think of anything else.  
He is rather surprised when the call is picked up on the second ring.  
“Surprised Brucie that you still remember such inconsequential days,” said Thomas from the other side.  
“Pot-Kettle, Thomas,” said Bruce.  
“Seven years since we spoke. You can’t have called because you remembered your brother all of a sudden?” asked Thomas.  
Bruce was silent for a moment, deliberating as to whether he should tell his brother why he called or not.  
“My children, they were looking at the Wayne family history and learned about you,” said Bruce.  
“Ah, the puppies you picked from the streets. I did hear about them and the one you got from the Drakes,” said Thomas.  
“Mind your words, Thomas. They are my children,” said Bruce.  
“Calm your horses Brucie. Have you become so serious after becoming a parent?” asked Thomas.  
“They would like it if they can see you once. I am calling against my better judgement because I trust you to not harm my children,” said Bruce.  
Thomas was silent for a moment.  
“Your confidence is kind. You say such sweet things, Brucie,” said Thomas.  
Bruce ended the call. He should have known better. But sometimes his traitorous heart wishes for some things.  
Two weeks later Bruce came back from work to see a Black Bentley and men in black suits around. He groaned inwardly as he recognised all the men who were now standing guard outside his house.  
“Young Master Wayne,” said the oldest staff member among them. Bruce gave a curt nod. He doesn’t bother mentioning that he is not so young anymore. He stepped in and the sight that greeted him was hilarious. He never imagined he would see a day when a child hung upside down from Thomas Wayne Jr’s neck, in the back.  
Thomas saw him.  
“You were trying to get revenge on me for our childhood,” said Thomas.  
Bruce had the urge to laugh out but he smothered it and raised an eyebrow.  
“What? Cannot handle a 3.5 year- old now. Timmy, your uncle is now a swing,” said Bruce.  
Tim was soon down, helped by Thomas as he ran to Bruce and so did the other two who were creating ruckus on their own around their uncle.  
“We missed you,” said Tim, climbing up as if Bruce is a tree.  
He swears Richard taught them all to climb some damn tree in the garden.  
“Alright, did you all trouble your Uncle?” asked Bruce.  
“What? Us?” asked Jason as of he asked something preposterous.  
“Uncle Thomas told us that you used to run around naked in the hall as soon as you got back from school because you hated clothes,” said Richard and his children were laughing at him. Bruce narrowed his eyes at Thomas who looked somewhat smug as he walked over to Alfred’s side who arrived there with Thomas’s favourite pasta.  
“Ah, Master Bruce. Family dinner is at 7. Master Thomas is staying for dinner,” said Alfred.  
Bruce just gave a small nod.  
“Where is Agatha?” asked Bruce.  
“She is helping me with the dinner. We do have a few extra mouths to feed today,” said Alfred.  
“Uncle Barry will also come,” said Jason.  
“Right,” said Bruce.  
“Who is this Uncle Barry?” asked Thomas as the kids went off to the television room after bidding them both to join them soon.  
“Barry Allen, Flash,” said Bruce.  
Thomas raised an eyebrow.  
“Rest of your Justice League buddies don’t like family time?” asked Thomas as they both walked up the stairs.  
“They don’t know,” said Bruce.  
“I am honoured brother. Is this Barry your boyfriend or something?” asked Thomas.  
“Disgusting. I consider him a kid,” said Bruce.  
“Oh, he is a replacement for me then?” asked Thomas.  
Bruce did not dignify it with an answer.  
“Have you thrown away my things?” asked Thomas.  
“You didn’t check your room. Last I checked this house belongs to both of us,” said Bruce.  
“Your puppies are something else. Nothing like our morose mansion,” said Thomas.  
Bruce did not say anything at first.  
“They are. We were rather depressed children I think,” said Bruce. He wouldn’t have said that to anyone else. Thomas know him very well. Only one person knows him better than Thomas and he is not here.  
“I never thought our mansion could be pleasant,” said Thomas in agreement.  
“Thank you, for coming,” said Bruce.  
“How many times in a life time does your nephews demand to see you?” asked Thomas.  
\--------------------  
The dinner went well. Barry to his credit only looked slightly surprised when introduced Thomas and went about playing with the children. Once the dinner was done, Bruce saw Alfred talking to Thomas who was pleasant with Agatha too.  
The kids insisted on Thomas staying till bed time and it was only after they slept that Thomas got ready to leave.  
“You promised them that you will visit again,” said Bruce.  
“Should I have consulted you before saying that? I don’t know the rules of parenting,” said Thomas.  
Bruce huffed.  
“No. You don’t have to ask me. My question was if you will keep the promise. They will be disappointed if you don’t,” said Bruce.  
“Of course, Brucie. Have I ever broken a promise I have made to you?” asked Thomas.  
“No, you have only left me behind, always,” said Bruce rather casually.  
Thomas looked at him.  
“I think that turned out for the best. You are a better man than I will ever be,” said Thomas.  
“Right. There is a reason I don’t count you family,” said Bruce.  
Thomas just snorted.  
“See you Bruce. Take care,” said Thomas and he was gone. Bruce felt a pang as he watched the cars leave. He never does count Thomas as family because it hurt. He learned to live by not counting on him as anything more than someone he knew in the distant past who doesn’t matter anymore.  
Thomas did return. The kids were ecstatic. If Bruce was, he didn’t let it show.  
\--------------------------  
Bruce always thought it would be Diana that he will introduce his children to. After all, she did know his identity. However, she never asked and he never introduced them. Every day he does think about the one Justice League member he wanted to introduce his children to. Even though, officially he is not a member anymore, for Bruce, Clark will always be a league member. He wonders how Clark would react to this. Probably he would be bewildered and look at him in that unique Clark way of showing fondness, exasperation and unbelievability. Sometimes he has to physically restrain himself from flying off to Kansas. Just to see the part of Clark that nothing can ever take away from him. Clark- Clark Kent whom he had hurt and wronged the most in this world. The very Clark Kent whose location is not known for the past six years. If Bruce let’s a tear drop fall onto his pillow on some nights when he cannot sleep, no one has to know.  
\-----------------------------  
When Bruce has to go for a business meeting abroad, he called Thomas to stay with the children. Thomas did come and stay with them. He visits the children every Sunday without fail as it is for almost five months now. He wonders when his brother is going to move in. If the children have their way, Bruce thinks he will give it another month or so.  
When he came back, they all had their special Wayne Dinner with only Waynes in attendance. Thomas attends the next Wayne Foundation event with them. The media is excited to picture the elusive older Wayne and had their eyeful. Thomas did it for the kids. No one troubled them when they had an even bigger fish to fry.  
Bruce never visits his parent’s resting place. Thomas does. He takes the children too. He moves in within a month. Bruce will never forget the conversation he had with his brother before that.  
Bruce was sitting in his home office doing some rather important work. He hated spending time in his home office because he would rather be with his children. It was a Sunday and Thomas is present, so is Barry.  
Then he heard a knock on his door.  
“Alfred, I will be down in a moment- started Bruce.  
“Its me,” said Thomas as he opened the door.  
Bruce was surprised.  
He looked at the older Wayne in askance. The man sat down.  
“I wanted to discuss something with you. You said this house is ours. Does that mean I can come back and live in the family house?” asked Thomas.  
Bruce would never admit that his heart was in his throat when the question was made.  
“Yes, you can. Only keep the guns and weapons away from their eyesight,” said Bruce.  
“I am not bringing guns and weapons Brucie,” said Thomas.  
Bruce raised an eyebrow.  
“Probably a few guns for safety but otherwise, I will handle my business in the city, not here. This is home,” said Thomas.  
Bruce nodded.  
“Alright, I am taking my wing,” said Thomas. Bruce nodded again because he doesn’t know what he would say if he did try to talk. Definitely not going to make a fool of himself in front of his brother.  
Thomas walked out and it took Bruce some time to gain back his composure.

Bruce stirred from sleep when a small body hit his side. He opened his eyes. Tim was looking at him with tearful eyes.  
“Monster under my bed, dad,” said Tim and Bruce wiped his eyes and cuddled with him. Even though Richard and Jason like to pose they are older and therefore needs no sleepovers with their dad, even they do come in sometimes and Bruce is ever thankful for the fact that his kids never wonder if they are welcome.  
Bruce knew it was coming despite all the agents he has paid to keep his children safe. He did. But he was not prepared to hear that someone snatched Richard on his way back home from school. Bruce had physically doubled over in pain for a moment. He ran after that. Thomas found the location and Bruce reached them in no time. Gotham’s dirty billionaires who funded this will suffer. Bruce saw his son kept tied up in a chair. He had his eyes closed and he was mumbling something. Bruce did not hesitate to tear open the few minions who came his way and reached his son.  
The kid was calling for him. He was saying ‘Dad’ like a mantra. Bruce untied him and Richard looked up.  
“Dad,” called Richard hugging him. He was sure they made an odd sight. Batman standing with a child who was hugging him like his life depended on it.  
“I have got you son. We will go home now,” said Bruce. On his way out he saw Thomas entering the other rooms. Their eyes met and with a nod Bruce left. He might be against killing but no one, absolutely no one gets away with touching his family.  
Next day, a few dangerous men of Gotham’s underground drug network were found dead in a dump yard. No one knew who did it. Thomas Wayne Jr always knew to clean up well.  
\-----------------------------  
Bruce has always thought that he is paranoid. But Thomas has gone one step above. But he couldn’t bring himself to argue. He agreed with Thomas in fact. The children did need more guards, visible guards who can stay closer to them. They have also added more security staff outside the school and Barry picked the children every day. He would bring them home in a jiffy and the two Wayne men are relaxed about that.  
Bruce watched from the chair in the garden as Thomas taught them horse riding. Thomas has an equestrian team. It was a Wayne trait. The kids wanted to learn it and Richard is old enough to start lessons. Jason was hanging off a tree with Barry perched next to him. Tim as usual is sticking to Bruce as if they were stuck by an adhesive. Bruce kind of liked it, being depended upon.  
“Dad, why don’t we have a mom or a Papa?” asked Tim. Bruce looked at his five-year-old. He was not expecting such a question. Of course the older two never asked because they have a different sort of past and reached him at older ages. Tim barely remembers his years before he reached Bruce. For him, they are a conventional family.  
“We had the family chart exercise today. I drew us all, you, me, Nightwing, Red, Uncle Thomas, Grandpa, Grandma and Uncle Barry. But this girl who sat next to me laughed and said I am silly,” said Tim, a pout on his face.  
Thomas definitely heard the conversation and he looked at him. Bruce sighed.  
“Some people do not know better. Your classmate is one among them. We are who decide who our family is, Tim. Never let anyone tell you otherwise. You don’t have a mom or Papa because I never married anyone,” said Bruce.  
“Where did I come from? She said babies come from two people,” asked Tim.  
“You were given to me by two loving people who made you,” said Bruce.  
Tim nodded, looking thoughtful and then laid down on Bruce’s lap.  
“What’s an orp-han, dad? She said I am orp-han,” said Tim as he yawned tired. He was asleep before long.  
“Who is this student who sits next to him?” asked Bruce looking at Richard who picks up Tim as they wait for Barry every day.  
“Gina Mendy,” said Richard.  
“Seems the Mendy’s are talking about Wayne’s a lot,” said Thomas.  
Bruce nodded.  
“I will pay them a visit, at the office perhaps,” said Thomas.  
Bruce nodded again. Thomas will handle it better.  
\--------------------------------  
Bruce invited Victor Stone and Arthur Curry to his home after a meeting and asked Diana to come too and bring them with her. She was surprised but only happy that Bruce was expanding his social circle in this direction. Barry looked down guiltily and said that he already visited the house and knew Bruce’s identity for a couple of years now. Arthur just patted him. Bruce should have known that all of them would end up spoiling his kids rotten. The Wayne mansion had one of them visiting every day after that. Bruce misses Clark like a amputated limp these days. It was as if the pain increases as days go by. Isn’t it supposed to be the other way around?  
\-------------------------------  
Bruce was fast asleep, Tim and Jason sleeping near him when the security alarm bells in Wayne Mansion went off. This never happens. Never. He sat up and rushed down, his children trailing behind. He saw Thomas was out of his room too. Alfred, Agatha and Richard were also out of their rooms. Bruce opened the door. He expected some sort of intruders. There was an intruder and he only reached Bruce’s knee. A child, barely three stood there looking lost. There was no doubt as to whose child it is.  
“Well, brother, sowing your wild oats. Let me check who dropped him off,” said Thomas after a moment of stunned silence as the kid stood there with tear strained eyes.  
“Come in,” said Bruce to the child who just stared at him, lost.  
Agatha shook her head in exasperation.  
“Master Bruce,” she said rebukingly and picked the child up who was still looking puzzled at Bruce who was too disconcerted to lift the child and carry him inside like a normal human being.  
He saw a package on the side and picked it up.  
“Al Ghuls are dead,” said Thomas as he walked in, some of the guards with him.  
Bruce nodded as he looked at the note. It said what he suspected. Born to Talia. He had been too upset that day and even if it was Talia, he just- he didn’t stop himself. After all, there was no one waiting for him.  
“Who?” asked Bruce.  
“They did make too many enemies. Not clear,” said Thomas checking his phone.  
Bruce sighed.  
“Father to four children, well,” said Bruce.  
Thomas snorted.  
“Does it really matter? Even if we both reproduce for the rest of our life, we won’t be able to fill all the rooms in here. Nor is there any lack of resources,” said Thomas.  
“It was unexpected is all. I was shocked the same way with Tim,” said Bruce  
“And you are doing a great job with him. You are going to need all the strength in the world if Al Ghuls were anything like I remember when they raised that child,” said Thomas. That is exactly what Bruce is also worried about.  
“At least, he is here now,” said Bruce.  
Bruce walked in to see, all three of his children crowding the child who looked spooked- Damian- that is his name according to the letter.  
“Richard, Jason, Tim- this is Damian. He is going to be with us now,” said Bruce.  
All three looked at him wide eyed.  
“I won’t be the little one anymore?” asked Tim excited.  
“You will be. Damian will be the ittle-little one,” said Jason smirking as he ruffled Tim’s hair. Richard seemed to be talking hushed to Damian who relaxed against his side. He seemed to have a strange composure. The tear strains were long gone and now he was looking suspiciously at the adults. Jason’s initial days came to Bruce’s mind. He hopes that the Al-Ghuls have not hurt the child too much.  
\--------------------  
Damian refused to talk to Bruce. In fact the only person he responded to is Richard. Even though he seemed hostile to Jason and Tim, the kids seemed to take it in spirit. In fact, they even encouraged that dynamic. Bruce was definitely not surprised when he came home from work to see Jason taking a nap with Damian curled on his chest.  
“I almost had a stroke. I thought they were finally going to shed all politeness and kill each other. Not ready for too many surprises at this age,” said Thomas as he sipped on a drink from where he sat helping Richard with his homework. Bruce had snickered inwardly the first day Richard demanded that Uncle Thomas help with his homework. That was almost six months ago. Said uncle only left to handle his business a few hours a day.  
“Right, at the grand old age of 45,” said Bruce.  
Thomas just scoffed as Richard and Tim snickered.  
“How was your exam Timmy?” asked Bruce.  
“T’was good. Made Waynes proud,” said Tim and smiled.  
Bruce huffed as he hugged his son close.  
“We will always be proud,” said Bruce.  
\----------------------------  
It was on a day Bruce was away at work that Richard asked the much- discussed question among kids.  
“Did Dad never date anyone? Other than Damian’s mother,” asked Richard,  
“Bruce dated Damian’s mother way back. He was not dating her recently. Damian just happened,” said Thomas unsure as to how to explain it to the kids.  
“There is someone whom he did love- the romantic notion you believe in. And I suspect he still do,” said Thomas wary. He knew everything that went down about that relationship and is sure as hell not going to tell the kids more about it.  
“Where is she then?” asked Richard.  
“It is a he. No one knows where he is. I don’t think even your dad does,” said Thomas.  
“Is it because of us?” asked Jason.  
“No. I assure you. He might actually have stayed if you were all here. It was way before he brought you home Richard,” said Thomas, already exhausted. He didn’t want the kids to carry more burden than they already did. They deserve an innocent- carefree childhood, something neither he nor Bruce had.  
All four were silent.  
“What is his name?” asked Jason.  
“Clark Kent. His name is Clark Kent,” said Thomas.  
\------------------------------  
Bruce checked on Damian. He saw all the older three were asleep around him and Damian’s leg was on Richard’s face. Bruce tucked them all in. Damian stirred when Bruce was about to leave.  
He tapped on his side looking at Bruce who smiled at the dramatics but laid down next to his children. The younger two gravitated towards him in no time. When he woke up in the morning, the children were all awake and looking at him.  
“That is creepy. Never wake a man like that,” said Bruce.  
The kids snickered.  
“Dad, why did Clark Kent leave?” asked Richard in one breath as if he will lose his courage else.  
Bruce is not sure what he is more surprised about. Someone taking Clark’s name or the fact that it is his oldest who is doing so.  
The four curious faces were trained on him and they definitely did expect an answer.  
“He had to leave,” said Bruce.  
“But you love him. Then why did he leave. I will never leave,” said Tim.  
Bruce just stared at his children.  
“I-  
He wanted to deny what was being said. He really did. He wanted to tell them that Clark was a friend, just that. Nothing more. But he is not able to make himself speak.  
“I hurt him,” said Bruce, eventually. He cannot lie to his children. It is a law that he has followed without fail.  
“You get angry at me too. But you are still my dad- remember you said that. Anger and Hurt never changes affection,” said Richard, quoting him verbatim.  
Bruce was so not prepared to wake up. He really was not. If he had known last night that this will happen last night, he would have flown off to some other overnight.  
“Sometimes we hurt people really bad. Sometimes we are not forgiven and we won’t deserve the forgiveness either,” said Bruce and sighed.  
“That’s enough. Who told you about Clark?” asked Bruce.  
“We asked Uncle Thomas if you have loved anyone. We thought he left because of us first. But uncle said he left way before that. He also said Clark probably wouldn’t have left if we were here,” said Richard looking dubious.  
“Your uncle is right,” said Bruce even though he is not really sure that Clark would have stayed back for anything after the terrible way Bruce hurt him in his insecurity.  
\------------------------------------  
The kids were intent on finding out more about Clark Kent. They found an easy way to do that after asking too many questions to Diana, Arthur, Barry and Viktor. They did not ask Uncle Thomas because the man can smell their bullshit from hundred miles away. He only need to look at their faces. However, it was Alfred who gave them the vital information. Kansas. Clark Kent’s mother lives in Kansas. The children planned on contacting her. They found the address online. Accessing the number was difficult. They decided to write a letter instead. It is less conspicuous and their dad wouldn’t catch on. They roped in Barry to help them.  
“Really? We are bringing Clark back?” asked Barry excited.  
“Yes. We are going to try and do that. But we need your help,” said Richard.  
“I am in,” said Barry.  
They wrote to Martha Kent. Barry dropped it in the Kent family mail box outside the family home.  
“What did you write?” asked Barry, the thought occurring to him only after reaching back.  
Jason gave him a draft of the letter. Barry just stared at the letter.  
“We used big words too, see,” said Richard excited as he pointed at specific words.

Dear Martha Kent,  
We are writing this letter to inquire about Clark Kent, your son. Our dad loves him. We need to find him as soon as possible. Can you help us? We would like to have a Papa too.  
Yours Sincerely  
Richard Grayson Wayne, Jason Todd Wayne, Tim Drake Wayne and Damian Al Ghul Wayne.  
PS: We have a big house with Grandpa, Grandma and Uncle Thomas living with us. We will take good care of Mr Clark. Also, if Mr Clark becomes our Papa, will you be our Grandma too?

Barry just stared at the draft and at the very determined face of four kids. Well Damian looked dubious but that was his nature. For one, Barry did not know that Bruce and Clark had something going on. He is sure that no one in the league does. This actually explains a lot. He would be able to know why Clark left the league if he found out what happened between them. Barry felt like crying even late at night as he remembered the letter and cry, he did.  
\--------------------------  
It was a habit for Martha to check the mail box now. Not wanting to be tracked if he made his online presence known, Clark sometimes send couriers and letters. She is surprised to find a letter with no address or any such details. She opened it and stood rooted in the entry way to Kent house.  
She had always wondered as to who broke Kent’s heart. The answer was before here. She did have her doubts, especially given how much Clark used to talk about Bruce. No wonder. The children- she had seen the news of their adoption. Clark had this wistful look on his face whenever Martha spoke about Bruce adopting another child. This explains everything. Despite the sadness she felt for Clark, she couldn’t help but smile as she read the children’s letter over and over. She doesn’t doubt any conspiracy because men like Bruce Wayne, they don’t go for such subtleties. They are always loud and clear when they try to snatch and grab what they want. Maybe its unfair to Bruce. However, Martha is not of the opinion that people have to be perfect. She would be the first to admit that people come with flaws, a lot of them. It is only when we learn to overcome them that we succeed in life. Some succeed with the flaws too. Flaws make some of them- their entire personalities itself.  
She thinks of Clark who refused to go out or even leave the small village he lives in for anything. He never goes into the city, never meet with anyone who is not Martha which is rare because of international flights and a couple of tea parties hosted by old ladies who insist on Clark attending. Sometimes, he just walks around the village and everyone know him there. That is all the socialisation her son has had in the past seven years. He is hiding- hiding from Bruce Wayne.  
Clark had assured her that no one has abused him in a relationship or anything. Good. But Clark does have a secret to hide. She maybe a bad mother for what she is about to do. But she wants her son to have this chance to meet Bruce Wayne head on once and for all. And her heart wishes that Clark is able to sort out his issues with Bruce because it is clear as daylight to Martha that Clark is still in love with the man. He needs to come to peace with it, whatever it is and she thinks the children might get that once chance to meet Clark- her wonderful son.  
\------------------  
Thomas Wayne Jr is an observant man. However, he is not prepared to receive a letter in this day and time from Martha Kent in Kansas addressed to his nephews. He stormed in and saw all four menaces beaming up at him. The rant was forgotten and Thomas cursed himself for his soft heart when it comes to these four runts. He sat down next to them and showed the letter to them. The older two looked sheepish while the younger two didn’t know why they should even be apologetic.  
“Shall we read it then?” asked Thomas.  
“Yes, Uncle,” said Richard.  
Dear Richard, Jason, Tim and Damian,  
My son Clark Kent lives in Maple Ville in Austria. However, I must tell you that these efforts may or may not work out. However, understand that if you want to meet Clark, you can always do that irrespective of how their relationship turns out. As for me, I will be honoured to be called your grandmother. I do not believe in the societal rules for family.  
Love,  
Martha Kent.  
Thomas read out the letter and looked at the children.  
“Master Clark seems to have chosen a continent away from here,” said Alfred as he came in.  
“Yes, he did,” said Thomas.  
“We want dad to be happy. He loves Clark right? He said so when we asked,” said Jason.  
Thomas realised how simple the world is for children. Everything is black and white. But as he stares at the letter he wonders. Maybe this is Bruce’s one chance to get Kent back. He was good for Bruce before his brother went and ruined it all. Self sabotaging is unfortunately a family trait.  
“Please don’t tell dad yet. We need to talk to Clark first,” said Richard.  
Thomas huffed.  
“How about actual adults help you with this?” asked Thomas.  
“You will help?” asked Richard.  
Thomas huffed.  
“Yes, Master Wayne will. The letter said Maple Ville right? Why don’t the Wayne family go for a family vacation in the remote village in Europe?” asked Agatha.  
Thomas was thankful for the idea. He nodded to her. She reminds him of their mother.  
\-------------------------------------------  
“Maple Ville? Where on earth is that?” asked Bruce.  
“It is a bit far but we hear it’s a really scenic place. Close to the woods. Uncle Thomas says there is a mansion for sale and he is planning on buying it if we are going,” said Richard.  
Bruce looked at all the Waynes dubiously, especially at his older brother. A village vacation at 45. That sounds really fishy if you ask Bruce. However, he agreed.  
“How many days are we vacationing?” asked Bruce.  
“Perhaps, a month?” asked Richard.  
“A month?” asked Bruce and sighed. He knew he will end up agreeing. Damian is sitting in the table glaring at him. Bruce pressed a kiss to his forehead and Damian cuddle to him, still glaring. He thinks the little Wayne is trying to imitate Ra’sl al Ghul.  
“Smile Dami,” said Tim blowing a raspberry and Damian gives a barely there smile. It was as if someone asked him to never smile. Bruce is sure that it is exactly what happened.  
“You bought the house then or in the process?” asked Bruce.  
“Bought it as we spoke. Its in good condition. You will need your League buddies to guard Gotham,” said Thomas. Bruce did not say anything in response.  
\--------------------------------------------  
Bruce watched as the two Wayne cars entered the village. It was beautiful, there is no other word for it. Small homes with their white picket fences. He saw the mansion from afar. It is one of the largest buildings and is at a height. The kids were excitedly talking between themselves. Richard and Jason are with him along with Alfred. The others are in Thomas’s car. Agatha with them. Damian had clung to her and refused to let go. Tim decided he is not leaving Damian’s side.  
The mansion doors were opened by a local who then accompanied them inside in his car. It took a couple kilometres drive up the pathway to reach the mansion. Apparently, it was owned by an old rich family once before they all migrated to cities.  
Bruce loved the place. He loves Gotham, of course. But he thinks it wouldn’t be bad to be here for a retreat every year. The hills which forms the scenery behind the manor are just marvellous to look at and there is a lake bordering the mansion.  
“How much did this cost?” asked Bruce to Thomas.  
“Well, I think I should have paid double,” said Thomas looking around.  
Bruce snorted.  
The past one month since they bought the mansion, cleaning and preparation works were going on. The entire mansion was cleaned, removed of everything that belongs to the previous ancestors and each room was designed for each of them through virtual plan of the house and very able interior e workers. The garden was made as per Alfred’s instructions and the mansion is now as good as new. The kids were excited as they ran to their rooms. And Bruce, well, he relaxed.  
\-----------------  
Bruce was surprised when his kids demanded to go to the village and buy things. Apparently, sight seeing is a must and they need to know people if they are going to be here for a month. Bruce agrees. Thus all six Waynes left the mansion by 3 pm in their car. The shopping centre of the village is small but it was also unique. Evidently, villagers made a living out of this centre. Many handcrafted things were on display in one of the shops. The kids entered a bakery first. There were hooked to an Austrian dessert Vannillekipferl and ended up buying a huge box and even had Thomas ask for the recipe.  
Damian was in Bruce’s arms, his head tucked beneath Bruce’s. They also bought many buns and cakes. Damian became irritable.  
“Walk,” said Damian. Bruce looked at Thomas who nodded.  
“You walk a bit with him. We will be there,” said Thomas. Bruce walked off extending his hand to Tim who joined them.

  
Thomas looked at Richard and Jason as they waited for Bruce to make headway. Then Thomas casually pulled Clark’s photo from Jason’s hand. The shop keeper, as expected caught sight of the photograph. Thomas made a show of dropping it.  
“No worries, sir. Let me get it for you,” said the lady in German as she picked up the photograph.  
“Herr Clark. How do you know him? Are you his family?” asked the lady warmly.  
“We are. I am his brother-in-law. Clark comes here often?” asked Thomas in fluent German.  
“Oh yes. He supplies cakes and sweets for the shop. I must say your German is far better than Herr Clark’s. He is still learning,” said the lady.  
“Glad to have met you. My name is Thomas. You are?” asked Thomas.  
“Clara. The bake house is in my name,” said the old lady and then she gave the children few extra sweets and saw them off. Thomas did not give her chance to ask about the children as he led her away from the conversation in a different way. They also got Clark’s address claiming that they lost the way. The first part of their mission was a success.  
“Thomas, I think I will take these two back to the manor. Are you three done?” asked Bruce.  
“We want to buy some more things. We will be fine with uncle,” said Richard.  
Bruce shrugged and left with the younger two, both of whom looked at their older brothers with a smirk as they left.  
\-------------------------------------------  
While three Waynes left for the mansion, the other three drove in the opposite direction. They reached a cottage in the far end of the village. There was a beautiful garden in the front and a well-kept lawn. The lake reaches this far. All three of them got out.  
“Joe, if I see one more toy on the floor,” said Clark as he stormed out of the house. Thomas is surprised. He has seen Clark Kent a few times when he was a reporter. In some ways he looked exactly like that and in some ways he has changed. He looks like a man who has seen too much of the world at a young age.  
Then his eyes fell on where Clark was looking. A small child, around the age of Tim pouting at Clark and Thomas will recognise that face anywhere. As a child that pout has been turned against him and made him melt numerous times to count. It was like seeing a miniature Bruce. Damian is a miniature Bruce but the child before him Joe- is even more so.  
“Papa”  
They heard screeches and two boys crashed into Clark who caught all three and raised an eyebrow.  
“Hellions,” said Clark as he lifted all three into his arms and carried them inside.  
The kids looked up at Thomas. Richard looked worried but Jason looked upset.  
“Why would he want us? He has three kids of his own,” said Jason.  
“Red, remember that is not how it works. We all have enough love to give many people. Now, the question is how on earth is he going to forgive my stupid brother. Your father,” said Thomas.  
“Why? You think he had kids with his new boyfriend? Is he married?” asked Richard. That explains his worry.  
“Trust me, Richard. Those three are your brothers. They are your father’s sons. Now, we do need to meet Clark. Come on, let’s go in,” said Thomas.  
The two of them followed and Thomas was sure they were weighed down by worries they shouldn’t have at this age.  
\---------------------------  
Clark carried his sons inside, ready to feed them their favourite food. They decided to have a game while Clark cooked and the whole house is now a mess. But as he held his kids close, none of it mattered, even the extra work he will have to put in later.  
He sat them down in their sofa and turned. However, Clark did not make it to the kitchen. Though he doesn’t listen into the universe anymore, sometimes he does hear sounds. Especially if they are close. Someone was coming. He reached the door. He never has many visitors. Occasionally some villager would drop in.  
A man and two children- two very familiar children. They are familiar from the pictures he sometimes checked online for updates- Bruce’s children. He had not believed his mother when she said that Bruce adopted. However, then he read up all about Richard. He sure did need a home and he knew Bruce can provide it. Then Jason and Tim. He also heard that Bruce has a biological child- Damian. A sweet cherub, really. He just- he is glad that atleast one among them has moved on. It is – sometimes it is very hard. He knew he should too but he chokes every time he thinks about. The man with them has some resemblance to Bruce. This must be Thomas Wayne Jr. Something Bruce told him on a quiet evening. One of those small things that made him believe that he is special for Bruce Wayne. How foolish!  
Clark walked over to them. Only his mother could have given his address. Why though? Is Bruce alright? That thought made his heart clench.  
All three of them are looking at him.  
“Hello Mr Kent,” said Richard, the older boy.  
Clark gave a small nod.  
“Please come in,” said Clark, his manners kicking in. The children stepped in and Thomas Wayne stopped at the entrance.  
“If you have choice words for my brother, I would rather they be for my ears. The children may not be able to stomach it,” said Thomas.  
Clark sighed.  
“I am not going to abuse Bruce in front of his children,” said Clark.  
All stepped in.  
Richard looked at the three boys who were looking at them curiously.  
“Kids, this is Richard, Jason and Thomas,” said Clark. The children were on their feet and looking curiously at the two older Wayne children.  
“This Jonathan, Connor and Joel,” said Clark introducing his children.  
“Triplets?” asked Thomas.  
“Yes, unidentical,” said Clark. He sighed. There is no stopping Bruce from knowing now. It was not intentional, not telling Bruce. He had fled Metropolis with a broke heart. It was horrible. Then after a month or so, he started getting ill. Clark is a carrier and he never bothered with protection. They never discussed protection or if Clark is even a carrier. It was stupid, probably. They should have done that but Clark can never regret his children- his lifelines. They are so much like Bruce, it hurts too much sometimes. But he wouldn’t change a thing.  
“Hello,” said Richard to the kids. All three beamed, even though Jonathan looked a bit cautious.  
“Hello. Can I show you my tree hut?” asked Connor to Jason who looked taken aback for a moment but nodded.  
Then Connor looked appealingly at Richard who nodded.  
“Papa, can we show them the tree hut?” asked Jonathan.  
Clark nodded.  
“Just be careful,” said Clark.  
The kids ran out into the back, leaving Thomas with Clark.  
“Well, this was not a scenario we expected to walk in to,” said Thomas.  
Clark sighed.  
“Why are you here?” asked Clark.  
“The kids wanted to find their father’s love of the life,” said Thomas, scoffing.  
Clark snorted.  
“Bruce loving me? Now, I assume my mom gave my address away?” asked Clark.  
“She did. The kids wrote her a letter. I would give any address they want if I get such a letter,” said Thomas. Clark sighed.  
“Does Bruce know that you are here?” asked Clark.  
“No. But we plan on telling him. You- they are his. Don’t you think he deserves to know?” asked Thomas.  
“People deserve a lot of things. But we don’t always get it, do we? I deserved fidelity from the one man I loved,” said Clark, his fury and pain coming through but then he sighed.  
“I didn’t know till much later,” said Clark as they walked in to the kitchen area.  
“Want something to drink?”  
“Tea perhaps,” said Thomas.  
Clark made tea.  
“Is he here?” asked Clark.  
“Yes. We bought the mansion,” said Thomas.  
“Damian’s mother?” asked Clark. Thomas raised an eye brow. Clark tried to be nonchalant as he stood there and looked at him.  
“She is not in the picture. It was al Ghul,” said Thomas and Clark spat tea.  
“Is he insane now?” asked Clark.  
Thomas huffed.  
“I think he was in a bad place,” said Thomas.  
“How is Damian now? They didn’t hurt him or something, did they?” asked Clark.  
“No, they did not. Not physically. The kid doesn’t smile much. He bites when angry- well- he doesn’t behave like other kids, but he should be fine. Still too young, thankfully,” said Thomas.  
Clark was silent for a moment. Bruce must have been insane to have slept with al Ghul. Was it hate sex or something? He can bet his life that she tried to kill him soon after that.  
“Did he send you?” asked Clark though he is positive that Bruce did not.  
“No. Have you met my brother? I think he would be here if he knew, maybe not begging to be taken back but demanding that you come back. He likes to hurt himself like that,” said Thomas.  
“You speak under the assumption that Bruce gives a damn about me. I can tell you that no, he doesn’t. It took him six months to tell me that we are casually seeing each other. Six months when I was nothing but a fool. And he-  
“I will not try and justify him to you. But he is Bruce Wayne. What did you expect? If you thought it was going to be easy, you both were not meant to be together,” snapped Thomas. Clark did not say anything.  
“I know what happened. It was pretty shitty of him. I can assure you that he probably slept with your Lois so that you will know. He might have expected it to go on as a casual relationship with you. Or was testing the waters. I don’t know. You will have to ask him,” said Thomas.  
Clark is silent for a moment. He will not cry. Not for Bruce. Never again.  
He took a deep breath and looked at Thomas.  
“If he wants, he can meet his children. I have nothing more to offer,” said Clark. They had tea in silence.

The kids came back in then.  
“Alright, we should be off now. Say goodbye to them,” said Thomas, already stepping out.  
“Let me just give them the cookies,” said Clark and went in and brought two box full of cookies.   
“They are the best,” said Joel smiling. The kids nodded and looked at Clark.  
“Thank you Mr Kent,” said Richard.  
“You can call me Clark, convey my regard to Tim and Damien. And say Hi to Alfred,” said Clark.  
Jason nodded, smiling now.  
Clark hesitated a moment but he hugged the children who looked at him in wonder.  
“We- started Richard.  
“I know,” said Clark and ruffled his hair.  
“Will you come home with us then?” asked Jason.  
Clark thinks it is unfair, what destiny had in store for him. How does he answer that question when Jason is looking at him like that.  
“I am sorry,” said Jason rather quickly and Clark hugged him close for a moment.  
“Let me talk your dad, first, yes?” asked Clark. Jason looked at him through tear filled eyes and nodded. Clark wiped his eyes and pressed a kiss to Jason’s forehead, ruffling his hair and earned a small smile.  
He then looked at Richard who looked close to tears and hugged him again.  
“Now, don’t be like that, I am just a call away if you need me,” said Clark.  
Richard smiled valiantly and nodded.  
Clark meant it. If he has to listen to the chaos of the world to hear the Wayne Children calling for him, he will. He is already in love. Bruce has raised them well. He looked at his boys now staring at Thomas who was on his knees before them looking at each of them.  
“I am Uncle Thomas for you three,” said Thomas.  
The kids seemed excited to have a relation and looked at Clark who nodded.  
“Will you visit again?” asked Jonathan looking at the three Waynes.  
“We will,” said Richard beaming.  
And then the Waynes left,  
\------------------------  
The Wayne family dinner was rather quiet and Bruce is surprised. He looked at them all.  
“What is going on? I don’t really remember having a quiet dinner in years,” said Bruce.  
No one said anything and after dinner all sat around.  
“What is happening?” asked Bruce.  
“We asked come here because this is where Clark Kent lives,” said Richard.  
Bruce was not prepared for that answer.  
“Come again?” asked Bruce.  
“Bruce, Clark is here. He lives at the house in the end on the road leading from the bakery. The kids wrote to Martha Kent and she responded by giving them the location. I helped. The kids want you to have this chance to try and make up for what happened between you two,” said Thomas.  
Bruce stared. He looked at all his children. They looked down guiltily.  
“We found him with the help of the baker lady,” said Jason.  
Bruce’s throat was suddenly tight and he didn’t know what to say. Clark is here. Very near and his children – his family brought him here to give him the one chance to at least apologise. He just got up and left.  
Bruce couldn’t sleep. He got out and drove to where they said Clark lived. He saw the cottage. It was beautiful. It has Clark written all over it. Simple, elegant and natural. A subtle beauty.  
He stared at the pathway leading to the house and hesitated at the gate. It was 11 in the night. He is a trespasser here now and then when he was about to turn, he saw Clark. He looked out of the world. Even in early thirties, Clark looked so fragile and beautiful and yet so string and wilful. His jaw set, eyes seeking and pace steady. He also spotted a moustache.  
\------------------------------------  
Clark smiled as he tucked in his children and pressed kisses to their forehead.  
“Can we see Nightwing and Red again?” asked Jonathan.  
“Nightwing and Red huh? You sure can,” said Clark.  
“Its nice. They are nice,” said Joel.  
“I know,” said Clark.  
“It’s nice to have friends,” said Connor.  
“Mmmhm”  
He moved hair from their faces. All three has got Bruce’s hair. He wonders how Alfred managed. They were a task in itself. Clark sat down next to them as he waited for them to fall asleep. He thought back to the rather eventful day. Now he knew Bruce will come meet him tomorrow. He is not sure he is ready to see that face. It has been long seven years. He moved to a different country altogether, gave birth to their children, raised them, became a baker- yet- some things never change.  
Because he was listening to everything around he heard the car stop. He opened the window and saw Bruce at his gates. Clark could only stand still for a moment. Bruce aged well. He looked more sophisticated than he did earlier. Clark didn’t know it was possible to look any more noble than he was earlier. But here he is. The grace, the poise, nothing has changed.  
Clark found himself rushing to the living room. He opened the door before he can think better of it. At the doors Bruce stopped short. Their eyes met. Clark stepped out of the house. They met halfway.  
“Hey”  
“Hey”  
“I am sorry,” said Bruce and Clark did not expect that. He did not expect Bruce to apologise.  
He just stared at the man not knowing how to respond to that.  
\---------------------------  
Bruce felt like his heart was being tore open as he got Clark this close, within his hand’s reach. The moment the apology left his mouth, he felt lighter. He meant it. The word, the plea was smothered by him time and again when he couldn’t find Clark anywhere no matter how much he looked. Clark looks surprised. It is evident. It makes Bruce feel like an even worse douche bag.  
“Clark, I can never apologise enough, I am so sorry,” said Bruce folding his hand in prayer. He has never prayed before a god but before Clark, he will grovel on his feet for forgiveness.  
“Bruce”  
Clark’s voice is soft as he takes Bruce’s hand in his. Then Clark lifts his hand and wiped his eyes. Bruce realised he was crying.  
“Come in, we will talk inside,” said Clark and walked towards the door. Bruce followed.  
His eyes fell on the shoe rack. There were three sets of small chappals and his heart constricted. Clark has children- he probably has a partner now. Bruce feels like every idiot in the world who has let go of the one important person in their life.  
He sat down in the entry room. Clark looked at him.  
“Do you want something to drink?” asked Clark.  
“No, I am fine,” said Bruce. Clark sat down in the sofa next to him. Bruce is thankful to Clark for not treating him like a former aquantaince.  
“Richard and Jason are great kids,” said Clark.  
Bruce was surprised. They never said anything about meeting Clark.  
“They didn’t tell you? Thomas brought them here,” said Clark.  
“I see. Now that you said it, I also wanted to apologise for them for butting in on your privacy even though I am kind of glad that they did,” said Bruce.  
Clark gave a small smile.  
“You have kids?” asked Bruce.  
Clark looked at him for a moment and Bruce hopes it is not pity on his face.  
“I- I do. Before we talk, I think you need to see them,” said Clark and got up. Bruce was surprised.  
Clark led him to the children’s room and opened the door. Bruce just stared at the three kids in the bed. It was as if he was looking into his childhood photographs. They were different yet so similar to him. They have got his difficult hair which was all over their face now.  
Bruce turned away and walked into the hall. It was like a slap on his face.  
“I don’t deserve many things. But I think I did deserve to know about them,” said Bruce.  
“I know. I didn’t know till I started living here. I had once come here when on a mission to retrieve something and I had loved how quite and detached from the world this place is. I found a month later and then I thought you wouldn’t care. And then they were born and you adopted Richard. I- I thought it was too late and hesitated. As years went by, I didn’t know how to tell you,” said Bruce.  
“Do they even know about me?” asked Bruce.  
“Of course, they do. Who do you take me for?” asked Clark.  
Bruce looked a bit tired.  
“Bruce-  
“I get it. I know I have never showed any inclination to raise a family with you or at all. And after how we parted, I don’t think I can blame you,” said Bruce.  
“That doesn’t make my fault okay. I am aware of that. I just- I was selfish. I was not ready to see you again. Not really,” said Clark.  
Bruce looked at Clark for a moment.  
“Can I meet them?” asked Bruce.  
“Of course, Bruce. You can meet your children,” said Clark and he realised he was very close to actually crying.  
“I – Can I keep meeting them even if- I mean-  
“Yes. Yes Bruce, you can,” said Clark. He just hopes Bruce can forgive him for this. He can only imagine how painful this must be.  
Bruce nodded.  
“Do you accept my apology?” asked Bruce, no trace of vulnerability on his face now.  
“I do Bruce,” said Clark.  
“Do you forgive me?” asked Bruce.  
Clark looked at him. The silence stretched on.  
“I- Bruce- I never expected you to hurt me like that. And the fact that it was Lois makes it so much worse. I have never done anything wrong to people. Or maybe I have unknowingly because I don’t think I deserve the kind of treatment you gave me. You brought me back to life Bruce. But after you there were days I wished that you didn’t. I don’t know if I can forgive you for giving me hope. I- I was always an outsider in this earth- a Kryptonian. And for the first time, I was starting to feel at home and you took that away from me. I am sorry, I don’t know,” said Clark, his heart breaking as he said that, turning away from the man who practically owns his heart even now- even though it is broken and in pieces now.  
“You want to see our children, you can. I would like to see your four too. The two I met, I am in love. I don’t think I can stay away from them. But I think we should not discuss us- at all,” said Clark.  
Bruce nodded and gave him a small smile.  
“I did not expect anything less. I- I will bring Tim and Damian tomorrow,” said Bruce.  
“I am happy for you Bruce. I am glad you have Thomas and the kids with you,” said Clark.  
Bruce nodded.  
“I am too,” he said.  
Clark had the strange urge to huge Bruce tight and he did not hesitate. Bruce stiffened in surprise at first but hugged him back, firmly.  
“I have missed my friend,” said Clark.  
“Oh, I have too,” said Bruce and his voice thick as he held Clark close, his hand coming up to touch Clark’s head. Then they let go.  
Bruce gave a small nod and then left.  
Clark watched as the car left his yard and only then did he allow himself to cry. And cry he did, leaning against the wall and then sliding onto the floor- he cried to his heart’s content. Then he washed his face and joined his children in bed. He needed them today near him to sleep.

  
Bruce got home to see all his children having a sleep over. He joined them and Tim curled into Bruce without delay even though he was asleep. He is a father. And he has three children he knew nothing about. They are his carbon copies with so much of Clark in them. He doesn’t know how its possible for them to strongly resemble both of them. He has children with Clark. Clark Kent. The very man he drove away with his idiocy and selfishness.  
And he saw Clark- after seven long years. Clark who had hugged him tight and Bruce has felt like his world was right all over again. He had ruined that secure feeling like a scared puppy. He cannot bring himself to be angry at Clark about the children. He wouldn’t tell himself either after what he did to Clark.  
Bruce woke up when Damian decided that he wanted to use Bruce as a trampoline. He groaned as he looked at his son.  
“Really Dami?” asked Bruce as he pulled his son close. Damian calmed down and stayed like that and soon he had Tim followed by Jason and then Richard on top of him. Bruce felt grounded. They all had breakfast.  
“Do you all want to visit Clark and the boys with me?” asked Bruce. The kids looked up and beamed.  
“Yes,” nodded Tim. Damian shook his head glaring.  
“They are nice Dami. You trust me, don’t you?” asked Richard as he dropped a kiss on Damian’s forehead. And that was that. Bruce gave a small nod to Thomas and accepted the bag from Agatha with the kids’ stuff. She smiled at him and patted on his shoulder.  
“What is meant for you will always come back to you, Master Bruce,” said Agatha. Bruce did not know how to respond to that so he did not say anything.  
The children seemed excited. They reached Clark’s cottage. Richard and Jason got out and three children burst out of the cottage and ran to them. Bruce watched as his children met, all his children. Damian seemed to be glaring even as he stretched his hand for Bruce to pick him up after walking a short distance.  
The kids saw him and smiled.  
“This is our dad,” said Richard.  
“Hello Mr Wayne,” said one of them. Evidently, they do not know that Bruce ‘Wayne’ is their father.  
“It’s Bruce,” said Bruce.  
“Cool. That’s our dad’s name too. He is in America,” said another. Goodness. He did not even ask their names yesterday.  
Richard looked at the kids and then at Bruce and finally seemed to have caught on. He is too young to remember the similarities to the young Bruce he saw in the family albums.  
Maybe, Bruce should have spoken to them about this before they arrive here. But Richard, the only one who caught on seems to take it in spirit.  
“We live in the US too remember. Maybe dad knows your dad. My dad knows everyone,” said Jason.  
“Now, we should introduce you to our brothers. This is Timmy and this is Dami,” said Richard pointing to the two younger squirts.  
At this point Clark rushed out of the house. He had flour on his cheek where he accidentally brushed his hand and looked apologetic.  
“Is that how you greet people?” asked Clark. The boys looked sheepish and led the kids in. Clark looked at Bruce.  
“I didn’t get the chance to talk to them. We will do it together,” said Clark.  
“That would be for the best. I didn’t get to talk to these four either,” said Bruce. At that Damian scrunched up his nose. Tim had retreated back and was no clinging to Bruce’s hand.  
“Hi gentlemen. You must be Timmy and Dami?” asked Clark. At this both kids looked surprised.  
“Yes. Hello Mr Clark,” said Tim shyly.  
“Hello. How about we get this inside?” asked Clark.  
Bruce nodded. Clark extended his arms to Tim who let himself be picked up. They closed the gate and walked into the house. Clark smiled at the kids and then brought them some cookies.  
“We can also have cookies right?” asked the smaller one of the three kids.  
“Yes, you can El. Now introduce yourself to Bruce,” said Clark and left.  
Bruce looked at the children.  
“I am Jonathan Kent,” said the boy who had rushed to hug Richard.  
“My name is Connor,” said the boy who said his father is in the US too.  
“I am Joel,” said the smaller one. Bruce was touched. He can only assume that Clark named the younger two after Wayne ancestors.  
His children.  
“Hello boys,” said Bruce.  
Then Clark came back with the cookies and sat down.  
He looked at Bruce who cleared his throat.  
“Boys, we need to have a conversation with you,” said Clark.  
All looked up.  
Clark looked at the triplets.  
“This is Bruce, your dad,” said Clark.  
The kids gaped.  
Bruce looked at the four boys who were looking at him.  
“They are your brothers- all three of them. My kids,” said Bruce.  
“Really?” asked Jason surprised.  
“Can we take them home then?” he asked only a moment later and Bruce had to smile.  
“You will have to ask their Papa,” said Bruce as he looked at his triplets trying to gauge their reactions.  
All three were gaping.  
“Where were you?” asked Jonathan his lips wobbling.  
“We missed you. Kids made fun of us at school,” said Connor, somewhat accusingly, his eyes filled.  
“Will you stay now?” asked Joel.  
Bruce pulled them into a hug and all three clung to him like he is their lifeline. Once the children calmed down, Bruce smiled at them.  
“I am going to be there always now. Even if I go away, I will come back,” said Bruce.  
“Good,” said Jonathan, sniffing.  
Bruce spent the next week consoling and reassuring their children along with Clark. Even a week later, Bruce remembers how Damian took to Clark. Tim had gotten attached on the first day itself- letting himself be carried by Clark whenever possible. However, Damian had refused to be anywhere away from Bruce and kept throwing suspicious looks at Clark. Even when he warmed up to the triplets, he was outright hostile to Damian. Then on Thursday, three days ago, Damian fell while playing. He was in so much pain and he didn’t let even Bruce or Richard come near him. But Clark coaxed him to accept help. While his son whined like a wounded animal, he did let Clark take care of him. It was so heart-warming to see how Clark won Damian’s trust. Damian has not left Clark’s side for anything other than sleep or to have his turn being carried by Bruce after that.  
And his triplets, Bruce has no idea how he will stay away from them even for a day. Joel is a painter- his favourite vigilante is the Bat of Gotham. He showed many pictures that he drew and now keeps on drawing Bruce. He is adamant that he will continue till he gets it right.  
Connor- he is more like Bruce in temperament. He doesn’t easily trust anyone but is slowly warming up to Bruce. Like Richard, Connor also like soccer. His son is always happy to discuss soccer with him and his knowledge only at six is beyond words. A smart kid, really.  
And then there is his Jonathan. Jo is every bit like Martha Wayne- strong, steady, subtle and passionate. He shares Bruce’s passion for adventure sports. He even has Bruce’s love for antiques. He launches into passionate speeches about local history occasionally and is cleverer than many his age.  
On some days, Thomas accompanies him. He knew Alfred would like to see the children too and so would Agatha. It has been a week of meeting up at Clark’s house. He is going to ask Clark about the possibility of a dinner at the mansion and Bruce has never been this anxious in his life, not even when he and Clark first got together.  
Bruce took a deep breath and went looking for Clark who was icing a cake as Damian stood on the slab counter holding the picture of a vulture. Ah, Damian wanted the vulture in his cake and Clark did not bat an eyelash and went on to make him just that.  
Tim sat on the other side where he and Joel were involved in some rather serious discussion. The older four were out in the yard and Thomas is with them. It should be fine. Clark kept the cake away to let it settle and sent the kids out to play. Damian followed reluctantly.  
“Yes?” asked Clark.  
“I was wondering of you will come to the mansion for a dinner with the kids. Alfred and Agatha would get a chance to meet them too,” said Bruce.  
Clark looked at him for a moment before nodding.  
“Sure, maybe tomorrow?” asked Clark.  
Bruce nodded.  
“I will let them know,” said Bruce.  
“You get the honour of telling your children too. I am in no mood to be tackled to the ground with seven puppies on me,” said Clark.  
Bruce snorted.  
“Right, I am sure a 42 going 43- year old man’s bones are perfect for that adventure,” said Bruce.  
“Right,” said Clark looking amused.  
Bruce couldn’t look away. Clark broke their eye contact first and Bruce too looked away.  
“I will just go tell them,” said Bruce. Clark nodded without turning, busying himself.  
\--------------------  
Clark took a deep breath as he stood outside his house. The children were wearing their shoes as Clark waited not realising that their Papa is having a mini- breakdown at the moment.  
Being around Bruce for the past week was not easy. Bruce Wayne is the love of Clark’s life. It is understandable that the week was not easy on him. The kids were awesome and Clark is sure he will be heartbroken again when they will all leave for Gotham. Now they are going to Bruce’s house here. It feels different. Though a very simple act it seems profound. It is just a dinner and yet, Clark feels it is more. And then Lois’s words echo in his ears.  
“I don’t know what I was thinking when I slept with Bruce. I am sorry Clark”  
“I am sorry Clark”  
“Yes Clark, I did sleep with her”  
“We are in a casual relationship”  
“No strings”  
Bruce and Lois entwined and in the bed in Bruce’s penthouse.  
“Papa”  
It was Joel, tugging on his pant.  
“Yeah, Jo. Let’s go,” said Clark and led his children to his car. They drove to the house but Clark was not present, not mentally. He was back at Bruce’s apartment where he saw the man he loved -his best friend and former girlfriend having sex. Even when he was nodding along with the children as they played, talking to him, asking his inputs- he was not there. Clark felt like his whole body was ice. He wanted to scream. He did not deserve the injustice he was dealt. He deserved better. Didn’t he?  
Clark rushed out of the house and reached the lake. He sat there, needing the space. Bruce joined him. Clark did not turn to look at the man.  
“Are you alright?” asked Bruce.  
“No. But I will be,” said Clark not wanting Bruce to see his face.  
“I-  
“I never did get to ask you- Why Bruce? You could have broken things off with me if you- just why?” asked Clark not looking up.  
He sensed Bruce still beside him.  
“I did not want to date Lois,” said Bruce, finally.  
“Then what? You just wanted things to be casual- you could have said that? Am I the one fucked up here for wanting a normal relationship where my partner is faithful to me? Was it something I did? I- You know I have thought back to every instance- even the ones I would rather forget and wondered what on earth did I do wrong? Did you still see me as an alien threat? Was I fun for you? Like, hey, I have the boy scout super man in my bed. Another notch in my bedpost? Why did we have all those coffee dates? Or were they just ‘business’ meetings like you used to insist. You took me to your home, spoke to me about family you haven’t met in years- made me feel a part of it all. Do you do that to everyone? Is that how you bed the challenging ones?” asked Clark, viciously. All the pain and sadness in him spilling without any  
Bruce sat down next to him. He placed an arm around Clark who turned to him and broke down. He clutched Bruce as he cried.  
“Why Bruce?” asked Clark, clutching him tight.  
“I was scared. Clark, all my life since my parents, it has been just a huge void. I don’t remember enjoying or feeling much of anything. Selina was my best friend. We had it all planned- marry- stay together, have each other’s back irrespective of our non-romantic feelings for each other. Then she died. Every time, I was close to happiness, I have lost it. You – you were making me feel things I have never felt before and I was scared. When I slept with Lois- my thought was that- it would establish a casualness in our relationship which was too intense. I- I imagined she would tell you. And I – I was in my senses. There were many women and men flirting and I chose her because I didn’t sleep with her because I needed sex. Or because I desired her. It is fucked up, I see it. I get it. And then you walked in- I- I am so sorry for the pain it caused you, I am so sorry for doing it. I – we never did discuss our relationship and people haven’t stayed with me for long. Hell Talia tried to kill me after a two- year long relationship. I- I wanted distance and I ended up going about it the wrong way. When I fell in love with you and realised what it is- I just- I clammed up. I needed to undo it somehow because I didn’t know how to handle that. I know no number of reasons will make it okay. And I will deserve every bit of pain I will go through for this- But I really am sorry, Clark. When you vanished- I think you took a part of my soul with you,” said Bruce.  
Clark was clutching Bruce tight and he didn’t want to let go.  
“I am so sorry for how callously I treated you that night. I am sorry for how it all ended Clark,” said Bruce.  
Clark nodded and let Bruce hold him close.  
“Will you give me a chance to do this right?” asked Bruce.  
Clark looked at the man. He never really expected Bruce to ask that. No matter what everyone said he didn’t think that he is important to Bruce. But here he was, practically begging. Clark knows his answer. He had thought about it repeatedly for the past one week. This was one dominant thought in his head every waking hour of the day.  
\---------------------  
Bruce had asked, unable to hold the question- the plea in. He knew Clark will probably say no. But he didn’t want to regret not asking.  
“Are you not angry at me?” asked Clark.  
Bruce looked at him and knew he cannot be anything but frank.  
“I am. I think it is resentment than anger for – I deserved to know about our children,” said Bruce.  
Clark just looked at him for a moment.  
“We- we can try. I don’t know how this will turn out. We might need years. I don’t know if –  
Clark broke off and did not continue.  
Bruce’s heart was in his throat.  
“Yes. Even if it takes years, can we- can we try?” asked Bruce.  
“Damian- I love him trust me, I was just wondering how did he come about?” asked Clark.  
“I was down. In a very bad place. She was there and it was Talia- really I should have been running for the woods but I let her think she coerced me and tricked me, it was easy,” said Bruce.  
Clark looked at him.  
“If we are trying this Bruce, I better be the only person you let go with,” said Clark, firmly and Bruce looked at him.  
“Even back when we were together- yes, together- I – you were the only person till I went insane and fucked it all up. I won’t repeat the same mistake. Clark, Talia is the only person I slept with after you left,” said Bruce, is voice low.  
Clark didn’t say anything. He just sat there in Bruce’s arms, his broad shoulders relaxed as he sat there. It was nice, sitting there in each other’s arms. They got up to leave only when the kids called for them.  
They went in and spent time with the kids. Bruce didn’t know how he can even start repairing his relationship with Clark, but he needs to do it. Alfred and Agatha are his only hope to get some advice out of. Next day, he found the two in the backyard. Agatha was teasing Alfred about his need to control everything in Wayne Manor, good naturedly.  
Bruce cleared his throat. He saw Thomas and Damian walking hand in hand as the older kids ran in front. Clark had dropped of the triplets in the morning as he did some baking. The Uncle and his seven nephews were going out on a walk through their property. Barry who arrived unannounced an hour before was giving them the chase. He doesn’t need an invite per se. He is welcome to all family events and they had asked him to join in on the vacation but the kid sighted some project with Victor which won’t be complete for another two weeks. Must have finished it or he wouldn’t show up. He thinks Arthur would have had a field day with Barry’s stunned look when he saw three miniature Bruce’s in the living room. And honest to god, his first thought was that someone shrunk him and triplicated him. Bruce internally rolled his eyes. He then looked back at Alfred and Agatha who were looking at him expectantly.  
“We- myself and Clark has agreed to try again. I don’t know where to start. How to even,” Bruce broke off. He doesn’t like being vulnerable before anyone, even these two who are the closest he has to parents.  
Alfred was smiling and so was Agatha.  
“Alfred told me what went down, Master Bruce. You need to gain back his trust. Obviously he still trusts you about a lot of things. But maybe not his heart, not yet anyway. For that you just have to be yourself. Treat him how you would have liked to back then when you were scared and botched it all up. Treat him like how you see it- the best thing that has ever happened to you,” said Agatha with a fond smile and pat on his shoulder. Alfred gave an agreeing nod. Great, both were now agreeing on things. That did not bode well for Bruce. But, hey, he did get solid advice. Just be himself and don’t fuss. But that still didn’t tell him as to ‘what’ he has to do.  
It was Richard who gave the idea, really. Clark had come back by lunch, his work complete and was spending the time with the kids, Alfred and Agatha in the backyard. Bruce was in the hall and no- he was not hiding. Barry had dragged Thomas to the town claiming he needs a tour. Bruce is often in awe of Barry for the things he can make Thomas do.  
Richard sat next to him, drawing his attention from the internal musings.  
“When are you both going on a date? Can we have a sleepover when you do?” asked Richard. Bruce looked at his son. Of course, the answer is simple- start with a date.  
“I will talk to Clark about it. Now who said anything about a date?,” said Bruce.  
“Uncle Barry did. We are all so happy, Dad. Clark is the best,” said Richard and hugged Bruce tight.  
“Right,” said Bruce and did not elaborate as he son ran out.  
Later when Clark was ready to leave, the kids were saying teary eyed goodbyes. One would think they wouldn’t see each other for years. To be honest though, Bruce didn’t want his kids or Clark to leave either. His boys were hugging him tight and he looked at their pouty faces.  
“I will bring them early in the morning. Now go and sleep well,” said Bruce.  
“Will miss you Dad,” said Joel and stuck to him like a koala for a moment before moving away. Bruce did spend every possible moment with them, yet trying to give them space and a break from him.  
“I will miss you too my love. You just need to tell your Papa if you miss me too badly and he will let me know, yes?” asked Bruce. Joel nodded. Bruce hugged the two older ones tight and then saw them off. Clark had them seated in the car and looked at Bruce.  
“See you tomorrow,” said Clark.  
Bruce nodded.  
“Clark- I wanted to ask you something,” said Bruce.  
“Yes?” asked Clark.  
“Would you go on a date with me?” asked Bruce.  
Clark looked surprised and seemed to be wondering. Then he cleared his throat once and said “Yes. When?”  
“Tomorrow evening?” asked Bruce. He had not thought that far but he is not going to disappoint Clark in any way.  
“Yeah, sure. The kids?” asked Clark.  
“I am sure Thomas and Barry can watch them for a couple of hours,” said Bruce.  
“Barry is here?” asked Clark. The two were yet to be back from their walk.  
“Clark”  
Both turned to see Barry and Thomas standing there and soon Clark had a handful of curly haired youth. Clark hugged back equally tight.  
“Oh Clark, I missed you. It was not fair to keep us all out. Bruce did wrong- you ban him, not us. Trust me, Diana, Victor and Arthur will have a lot to say about this. You should be pleased if the ocean doesn’t wash you in,” said Barry, sniffing.  
Clark just smiled.  
“I missed you too. Perhaps you can come and stay with me today?” asked Clark.  
“Yes,” beamed Barry and bid his bye to the kids who insisted that he take care of Clark and their brothers to which Barry agreed sombrely. He then waved his bye to the four adults and got into the car.  
Clark looked at Bruce as the kids were busy talking to each other even as they were separated by a car.  
“Where are we going?” asked Clark.  
Bruce flushed.  
Clark smiled.  
“Don’t sweat it. You forget that I do know you. I like the lake. We can have a quiet picnic down there?” asked Clark. Bruce nodded. Of course, he loved the lake too. This house is extraordinarily beautiful and he is glad that they bought it as Wayne family estate.  
Clark gave him a small smile and then left.  
\----------------------------  
Clark couldn’t sleep that night. Barry was having a sleep over with the children and he can hear loud noises from the room with the kids cheering Barry on who was reading a rather embellished story of Superman and Superman saving an entire village from a major gas leak. Right! In Barry’s story, he came to their rescue at the last moment though Clark distinctly remembers carrying the kid in his arms to safety when he took too many hits.  
He curled in the bed thinking about Bruce. A date with Bruce. Really, when Bruce asked for them to give it a go again, Clark will admit, he didn’t even have to think about the answer. He wanted to. He had wanted to return and demand an explanation many times. But he had subdued all such needs and was in constant denial of what he wants. Maybe he is a masochist. Or maybe, Bruce won’t hurt him again and they can have the future he had dreamed of. With Bruce by his side. Clark felt a tear drop slide down his eyes. Oh, how much he had dreamed of that. An alien from a long-destroyed planet, playing at being human- vying for love from one. The dream of having a family with Bruce had looked laughable at best when they were dating. That was not the kind of couple they were and yet- Clark had hoped. He was fool in love. He still is.  
\-------------  
Bruce was worried. He wanted to see Clark more than anything and wanted the date to work out well. He got the food arranged with Alfred and Agatha who prepared Clark’s favourites. The kids helped him set up the table and chairs when Clark was busy talking with Barry and then the rest of the Justice League that showed up. He now had Arthur Curry, Diana and Victor Stone in his living room, all berating Clark with choice words.  
Bruce knew they were all pissed off at him. He ended up telling them what exactly went wrong between himself and Clark when they arrived in the morning. They are yet to look at him after that.  
When it was time for the date, Clark stepped out first.  
“Better not fuck this up in classic Bruce Wayne fashion,” said Arthur, slapping a hand on his back rather harshly.  
“Really Bruce. Don’t fuck up. We want Clark back,” said Diana.  
Bruce sighed. Yeah, he wanted Clark back too. If only it was easy.  
He gave a small nod and joined Clark who looked like he would run any moment.  
Bruce extended his hand and Clark looked surprised but took it.  
They walked to the river side.  
“Clark, can I ask you something?” asked Bruce as they walked.  
“Bruce, you don’t need introductions with me,” said Clark  
“Did you hate me, at some point?’ asked Bruce.  
Clark looked at him.  
“If only I could Bruce, hate is easier,” said Clark with a small smile.  
“This is beautiful,” said Clark the moment he laid eyes on their date location. The river is very close by and they can relax and have food here.  
“Come on-” Bruce moved a chair and Clark sat down with a small ‘Thank you.’  
They had the food in silence. Bruce used to have many tricks to have women and men swooning over him. But Clark is not one of them, never. Clark is his life itself. Even when they were dating at first, he never ever treated Clark like that. Except he destroyed it all in the end.  
Once they finished the dinner, both sat there looking at each other for a moment.  
“Come on,” said Bruce and extended his hand which Clark took. They walked, hand in hand by the riverside in silence.  
“Bruce, I want us to co-parent our kids even if – even if we don’t work out again,” said Clark.  
“I wouldn’t have it any other way. Thank you,” said Bruce.  
“Clark, I do not know how I can start repairing what I did. I just- Bruce broke off.  
“You don’t have to do anything Bruce. You just be yourself and just don’t- don’t do what happened last time,” said Clark and looked away.  
Their grip on each other’s hand tightened as they walked.  
Then they spoke about life in the past seven years they were apart. Bruce told Clark about raising the children, getting Thomas back and everything good that happened in his life in the past few years. In return Clark spoke about the pregnancy, his baking venture and how he ended up here in a remote village.  
Two hours passed without them even realising it.  
“Joel always sleep bunched up in blankets, just like you,” said Clark.  
“Our kids are brilliant,” said Bruce.  
“I don’t know if I can say goodbye to Richard, Jason, Tim or Dami,” said Clark.  
“Don’t then. Come stay in Wayne Manor. It doesn’t have to mean anything. We could raise our children together too even if we never work out? I am not asking you to uproot your life here- I just, it was a suggestion,” said Bruce.  
Clark did not say anything for a moment.  
“We will see,” said Clark. They stood there looking at each other. Bruce bent down and Clark raised his head a bit. They kissed. Clark clutched Bruce’s shirt tight as their tongues battled for dominance. Bruce’s hand was on Clark’s head. They didn’t stop kissing till they were out of breath.  
Then they rested their faces against each other’s. Their eyes met and Bruce saw that Clark’s eyes were glassy. He raised his hand and wiped those tears away.  
Clark looked at him for a moment, turned and ran off. Bruce stood there rooted, the real depth of what he lost slapping him on he did so.  
This is what he had lost years back because of his foolishness.  
\---------------------------------------  
Clark just called for the boys from outside, not wanting to see anyone. As soon as the kids got out, he left without answering the questioning looks of the adults around. He needed to breathe but he can’t till he is back home. Kissing Bruce had brought all the memories flooding back. Fresh as if it all happened the day before. Both good and bad. Clark didn’t realise he was crying more till Joel wiped his eyes.  
“Did Dad make you cry?” asked Jon.  
“No. He did not. I am just sad,” said Clark. The children accepted the answer as Clark put them to bed. They had had dinner earlier itself.  
Only once he was safe in his rooms, covered in blankets did Clark let himself cry. He cried for what they lost, the pain, the anger- everything that frothed to the surface. What lulled him to sleep was Bruce’s heartbeat- steady and reassuring, only a few miles away. He had felt Bruce’s heartbeat against his hand which was bunching up his shirt. Everything in their life felt so real in that moment.  
Clark did not go anywhere the next day. He did not attend any calls he received either. He is grateful for none of them making an unannounced visit because he really did need the space.  
“I promised to hug Dami today,” said Joel when noon rolled around.  
“Red will be upset,” said Conner.  
Clark looked at the eager faces of his children and called Barry. The speedster came over and took the three to the Wayne residence. The kid had looked at him as if to read his emotions but Clark just shook his head and asked him to take the kids.  
He should have expected that Diana would be the one who would interfere. She landed on his yard by evening and stood there looking at him as he mopped by the riverside.  
“Great, at least both of you are sitting by the same river. It’s hilarious. Batman and Superman mopping on the –  
“Thanks. Now sit down,” said Clark patting on the seat next to him in the garden bench.  
“Do you want to give this another go with Bruce at all?” asked Diana after a brief silence.  
Clark thought about that for a moment. He did. He really did. Because not a day has went by when Clark has not wanted to be with Bruce. Maybe its pathetic, maybe they are not meant to be but then heart and brain doesn’t work together when it comes to love.  
“I do,” said Clark.  
“Well, then you can’t run away. Neither of you. He cheated on you with your best friend and ex-fiance. It is a fact. A fact of your life. You walked in one him having sex with her in his penthouse which was supposedly your haven. Reality. And we all know how fucked up Bruce Wayne is. I do not doubt for a second that he was indeed trying to fuck his way to normalcy and stop feeling vulnerable- to establish your relationship as nothing but casual to you and to himself. The thing with Bruce and I know I don’t have to tell you this- you know him better than me, his thoughts tend to be single minded often. Even when it came to playing fiddle to Luthor and attacking you, he was only thinking in one direction. I don’t think he did it purposefully to hurt you in this case either. I will be honest Clark, I would never forgive a man or take him back if he cheats on me. But you are not me and Bruce is not any man. However, you cannot keep running. You both have your kids to think about- dare I say- seven. I have seen how Dami latches onto you, how the older three circle you like you are a planet. They will be gone in a few days, Clark. Make up your mind. There is no rush but things are better when you can offer some clarity and avoid needless worries,” said Diana.  
Clark didn’t respond for a moment.  
“I don’t think I will be able to deal with it if he hurts me again. We kissed yesterday and Diana it was like- a flood of emotions. Everything that happened came back with double the intensity and I want all that happiness and yet- I don’t want that heart breaking pain either. I should probably have settled in space when I found out I am an alien,” said Clark, a little bit if humour in the end.  
“I am sure you don’t wish that. You do have a flock of chickens to take care of and if you forgive him- an enormous bat,” said Diana.  
Clark chuckled.  
“I should probably go see him and tell him that we are good,” said Clark.  
“I think so too or you wait it out. Let’s see how soon the bat comes and find you?” asked Diana.  
Clark just gave a small smile.  
“No, let’s go,” said Clark.  
\-----------------------------  
Bruce knew hypothetically that their date could have gone two ways even before they went. Still, seeing Clark rush off was a indicator of how much he had fucked with Clark’s head by cheating on him with Lois. It was the worst thing he could have done and no matter how he justified it back then, he can see that no justifications will ever be enough. All he can do is own up. His kids were not talking to him. The whole night, they gave him the blank face and Bruce will admit, it hurts a lot. Dami was kicking and screaming in the morning demanding to see Clark which only slowed down as he lost his energy and finally his triplets arrived. Tim seemed like the most depressed child in the world by the expression on his face. He and Joel had let Damian cuddle with them. However, once it was evening, Damian seemed to be getting crabby. Even Richard and Jason were not able to calm him down.  
“I want Clark,” screamed Damian- not so clearly but that was the gist of it as he kicked and scratched Bruce. It was to this site that Clark walked in with Diana. Bruce felt like his breath was knocked out of him as he saw Clark in the hall again.  
“Dami”  
Clark rushed over and the child saw him and latched onto him.  
“You left, you left”  
Damian was chanting it clutching tight to Clark who was then hit with six more energetic boys. Superman went down on the attack and their puppies piled up on him. As he calmed the kids down, their eyes met.  
“Dami, apologise to your dad for hurting him,” said Clark. Damian looked like even forceps cannot force his mouth open for a moment before he said “Sorry”.  
\---------------------------------  
Clark carried Damian and Tim while the rest refused to leave his orbit throughout the dinner. Later, he tucked them all in the same room leaving Richard in charge.  
“You are not leaving, are you?” asked Richard, worrying his lips. Clark pressed a kiss on his forehead.  
“No, I am not leaving. If one of them wakes up, let me know,” said Clark. Richard nodded beaming.  
Clark found Bruce Wayne near his liquor cabinet. Bruce’s face was red. He saw Clark.  
“I probably should have said something before rushing away. I know. I am sorry for that. But Bruce, even Batman can’t function without a liver,” said Clark and locked the bottle in. Bruce let Clark lead him to his bedroom.  
Bruce didn’t complain when Clark made him lay down. He was too drunk anyway.  
“Are we doing this?” asked Bruce.  
“We are. We are doing thus Bruce,” said Clark and pressed a kiss to the man’s forehead. Bruce gave a small smile before he closed his eyes.  
Clark stayed there next to Bruce for some time. He pressed a kiss to the man’s forehead and kept water near the bed and pulled a blanket over him before stepping out. He saw Alfred at the door.  
“Are you coming home Master Clark?” asked Alfred. Clark hugged him. Bruce doesn’t hug Alfred anymore- not since he became a 20 something lad. But Clark sometimes used to do that when he hung around Wayne Mansion.  
“Yes, I am coming home Alfred,” said Clark with a small smile. Alfred nodded.  
“He was not living- not a day after you left. Even with the children- it was all about them, not him. You were missed more than you will ever know,” said Alfred.  
“I think I know, Alfred,” said Clark.  
Clark joined the kids in the massive bed. Bruce would still fit in it. All were fast asleep. He laid there and fell asleep soon after.  
\-----------------  
Bruce stirred. His mouth felt like garbage and cursed himself for drinking too much. He sat up and drank some water. Water. Alfred would never place water next to his bedside table if he is drunk. By Alfred’s logic, he should face the consequences. Clark. He remembers the soft pecks on his forehead last night and got out of the bed and rushed to the kids’ room. It was still early. All seven of his children and Clark were fast asleep. Though he doesn’t need it- Clark prefers to sleep. Bruce thinks it gives him a semblance of normalcy.  
They will be leaving in a few days and Bruce doesn’t know how they will handle it, but in that moment, he didn’t care. Clark opened his eyes and spotted him. He got up and checked on the kids, instinctually before walking over. He took Bruce’s hand and led him out.  
“Bruce, I am sorry for yesterday- and before he could stop himself, Bruce kissed Clark who seemed surprised but kissed back and smiled into their kiss as they stood there, leaning against the wall.  
They kissed to their heart’s content. Even when they broke off for breath, one of them would initiate the next kiss. Clark was looking at him with those eyes that Bruce has always felt can see his soul.  
“We are going to fight, a lot. But I am hoping to make this work,” said Clark.  
Bruce nodded as he pulled Clark closer and they stood there hugging each other tightly.  
“I also have a proposal. I had the whole day and the past few weeks to think about this,” said Clark.  
“I am listening,” said Bruce.  
“We co-parent them and continue to co-parent them even if we end up not being able to make this work. I – Bruce, I don’t think that will be the case- but I am thinking of all possible scenarios here,” said Clark.  
Bruce nodded.  
“Move in to the Wayne Manor? I mean, if we do end up not working, you can still go without seeing me if we are living there. It is obscenely huge,” said Bruce.  
Clark looked at him. Bruce wondered if he asked the wrong question.  
“I will think about it. I need to think about it,” said Clark.  
Bruce nodded. He understood. He only hoped that Clark would accept in the end.  
\----------------------------------------------  
They spent the entire day as a family- just the two of them and their seven children. It was chaotic but Clark wouldn’t have it any other way. He used to wonder how his mom could love him so unconditionally when she does not have the connection to him which mothers form when they are carrying. But looking at the four children who walked into his life mere weeks back, he can see how. He finally understood. The love of parents – the connection, it doesn’t need blood, time or need not follow any of the social conventions. You just love your children.  
Damian and Tim are yet to let him go and all seven seems to have forgiven their father and Clark was relieved. He did not want Bruce to take heat for something he never did. Really. He managed to get the children to understand what happened and how Bruce was not at fault. Bruce was teaching them swimming. The younger two are tucked into his two sides and Bruce is on the river. He is teaching them one by one. Ricard seems to know swimming. Probably Bruce taught him earlier.  
The kids ran in the front once Clark dried their hair and sent them off. He looked at Bruce who stood there with wet hair. He only hesitated a moment before towelling his hair. They stood there, looking at each other  
for a moment, before they followed their children to the manor.

  
Bruce watched as Clark walked in after parking his car. He had gone to the cottage to collect some of their clothes. Before long, Clark found Bruce in the upstairs living room. He sat down next to Bruce and offered him the coffee he brought. They sat there in silence as they drank the coffee.  
“We will come with you. We will go slow and like you said, if we do end up not working out, I can always stay in the other end of the mansion,” said Clark. Bruce snorted. They kissed again, keeping their coffee cups away. Clark looked at Bruce as they sat there in each other’s arms.  
“It’s the most reckless thing I have ever done- this decision,” said Clark.  
Bruce huffed.  
“I think the most reckless thing you ever did was giving me a second chance and I won’t disappoint you. You know I don’t think I would have taken me back if I did what I did,” said Bruce.  
Clark ran his hand through Bruce’s hair. He has always loved doing that when they lay in post coital bliss or simply when they used to sit around and do nothing.  
“I missed you,” said Bruce.  
“I missed you too,” said Clark resting his head on Bruce’s shoulder. They didn’t move away.  
“Is the pregnancy why the world lost Superman or was it me?” asked Bruce.  
“It was me Bruce. I – I felt like I was giving too much and receiving nothing, not even a- Clark broke off, but he did not move his head from where it was on Bruce’s shoulder.  
“I am not perfect like they portray me and honestly, I would rather take care of our children than spend day in day out going around the world. If I focus I can not hear anything. But – sometimes, the cries are loud and I do go. Just- I just make sure to not be spotted,” said Clark.  
Bruce held him closer.  
“I get it but I do think you are perfect,” said Bruce.  
“Shut up”  
Clark was smiling as he sat there with his head on Bruce’s shoulder.

Clark bid adieu to all the villagers he knew promising that he would be back with the children. When the baker lady asked if Clark made up with his husband, Clark didn’t correct her. He just gave a small smile. He wonders what sort of stories are doing rounds in the village. Well, it cannot be helped. He will leave it at that than making their poor hearts explode with their scandalous story.  
He left the cottage with the person taking care of the mansion. They will tend to it. He wonders if his mother would want to move. She is extremely fond of this house. It is also far away from many haunting memories in Kansas.  
Clark looked at Damian who was sleeping against his chest, a finger on his mouth which he moved carefully and then looked at Tim and Joel who were both curling onto him on both sides. They were going back in a private jet. The older four are with their father who is treating them to a movie. Going back to the US held so many meanings for Clark. He hopes this journey turns out to be for the better. Touching down at Gotham was something else. Thomas tapped him on the shoulder.  
“Move along princess. We are not sending you back on this anyway,” said Thomas. Clark rolled his eyes and wonders if this is how it is to have an older sibling. He can understand Bruce’s exasperation.  
“Be nice, Thomas,” said Barry as he walked in front with Jon and Jason by his side.  
“Yes, mother,” said Thomas as he hauled out Connor who was fast asleep.  
“Uncle T, rude,” muttered Connor as he clung like a vine to Thomas resting his head against the man’s shoulder and falling asleep again.  
“Right,” he said as he rolled his eyes.  
Bruce snorted from Clark’s left. He had Tim in one arm and Joel was holding onto his hand as they stepped out. By the time they made it to the Wayne Manor it looked like a new beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Finished this way back. But my OCD.. Grr. Anyway, sorry I didn't edit this. If anyone is offering, I will accept with open arms.


End file.
